


Before the Sun Sets

by midnightprelude



Series: Gift Fics, Assorted Prompts, and Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude/pseuds/midnightprelude
Summary: In the ancient legends, heroes emerged from battle, weary and grizzled to the sound of fanfare and raucous applause.Dorian knew it would never be that simple. After a time, even triumph would feel hollow as the world moved on, forgetting the sacrifices of the past. Back no normal, squabbling nobles, scurrying laborers, and warring nations. As soon as the dust settled on Corypheus's corpse, the Inquisition would become political fodder, the powerful in Thedas leveraging it for their own purposes.Without an enemy to unite against, all they had worked for would crumble.He was tired, dreadfully tired, but even his exhaustion paled in the face of what Inquisitor Vaxus Trevelyan must have felt. The tumult of the Exalted Council was time for an ending, of sorts, or possibly the chance at a new beginning.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Gift Fics, Assorted Prompts, and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Before the Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for ajir ([TrashWarden](https://trashwarden.tumblr.com/) and [LateforTevinter](https://latefortevinter.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr), who won a giveaway prize for the [Writing Dragon Age](https://writingdragonage.tumblr.com/) feedback event!
> 
> I was asked to write a piece from Dorian's POV during Trespasser, expressing his complicated feelings at being reunited with his lover Vaxus, his father's murder, returning to Tevinter, and joining the Magisterium. I hope I did your wonderful OC justice! He was such a pleasure to write.
> 
> Please check out all of the wonderful artwork and fic about [Vaxus](https://latefortevinter.tumblr.com/vax2)! He's a lovely character.

Dorian was listening to the Orlesian nobleman squawking, he really was, until he had caught sight of the man he’d been aching to see. He smiled politely at the nobleman, before catching Vaxus Trevelyan’s eyes and bidding him to approach despite his current engagement with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Now, I’m afraid we’re going to need to continue this discussion at another time,” Dorian said, but he had stopped looking at the Orlesian entirely, his voice growing wistful with poorly suppressed longing. “I’ve just spotted an old friend, and I’d be remiss if I allowed him to saunter away without at least bandying a few words.”

Vaxus was clearly travel-weary, but he also moved with a grimace. The Anchor was covered with a thick glove and the eerie green light wasn’t showing through, but Dorian had heard that the mark had been growing, paining him. Not from the Inquisitor himself, of course. Seeker Cassandra, of all people, had written to him in Minrathous, thinking he should be informed and knowing that their illustrious Inquisitor wouldn’t want to upset him.

Dorian approached him slowly with feigned nonchalance, not wanting any onlookers to get the wrong impression—or rather, the right one. He was frustratingly beautiful, this man. Vax had cut his hair, and while he looked every bit the intimidating leader of a fledgling military organization, Dorian was going to miss running his hands through those long, auburn locks…

He chuckled as his lover approached. It had been too long since they’d seen each other, indeed. Far, far too long, if his wandering thoughts were any indication.

He’d cut his hair, but his smile, his gait, his way of drawing eyes by his simple presence—that was all very much the same.

They exchanged the minimal level of pleasantries before Vaxus chided him for his apparently lackluster greeting.

Well, if the Inquisitor himself was so willing to dispense with decorum, Dorian was no great fan of propriety himself. Dorian closed the distance between them, running his hands along Vax’s armor, all the more tempted by the feeling of muscle underneath and kissed him deeply, closing his eyes to enjoy the subtle smell of musk that clung to his skin.

Dorian took him aside, slipping an arm through his as soon as they were away from the gardens, wanting to forget, for a moment, to once again lose himself to the fantasy that the two of them could find a happy ending.

* * *

Vaxus’ chambers seemed as sparsely decorated as the Orlesians would permit. He had always had simple tastes; while he enjoyed the occasional bit of finery, it was never to excess. Dorian stood, admiring the room, the sweeping Impressionist painting that dominated the center of the room of a ship docking in harbor, the edges of the water fading into sky.

“Dorian, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“What? No!” Dorian started at the feeling of Vax’s hand on his shoulder. “Of course not… I—“

Vaxus, damn him, took both of Dorian’s hands in his own and faced him with a horrible, devastating frown curling his lips, brow furrowed and eyes downcast. “You’re distracted.”

Dorian exhaled heavily, shaking his head. “You always know, don’t you, amatus? Am I really that easy to read?”

Vaxus smiled slightly, though not as easily as before Dorian had left for Tevinter. “Maybe not to everyone, but to me, absolutely. You get louder, your voice raises in pitch, and you start waving your hands around like a bird, trying to get people to focus on them instead of what you’re saying.”

With a heavy sigh, Dorian rested on the settee, Vaxus joining him, their legs touching. Dorian laced his fingers against Vax’s left hand before slowly pulling off his glove. He could see the Anchor distinctly, forming a spider’s web of green light along his hand, emerald veins crawling up his arm as Dorian rolled Vax’s sleeves up.

“I’m not the only one who has been keeping secrets, hm?” Dorian’s voice had quieted, his movements softened at being found out. “Just when were you planning on telling me? It’s gotten worse since I last saw you, so much worse.”

“I hadn’t found the right moment yet. I couldn’t worry you; as much as I wanted you to return, I knew you had work to do in Tevinter and I knew you’d be back soon.” Vaxus smiled, but it was clearly forced—too wide and the gesture didn’t reach his eyes like it normally did. “And here you are. Now you know.”

Dorian handed him back his glove and buried his head in his hands, wishing the ground would swallow him whole. “Yes, amatus… I’m here now.”

A strong hand was at his back, stroking him, comforting him. Dorian felt bile rising up his throat, stinging as sharply as the tears he was trying to stave off. He bit his lip, breathing deeply.

“What is it?” Vax asked, his voice soft and conciliatory, his touches even more so. Dorian couldn’t bear to look at him. “You can tell me anything.”

Dorian sat in silence, staring at the spotless marble floors in Vaxus’s chambers. The sea of white was unbroken, save for the pieces of gold that were lain down between each tile and a plush aquamarine carpet at the center of the room on which the elegant four poster sat. He stared at the furniture, which was all the height of Orlesian opulence, wishing they were back in the Singing Maiden in Haven or the library in Skyhold, back when the obstacles were simple and made sense.

He cursed himself silently. For a while, against his better judgement, Vaxus and his unflagging optimism made him believe that once Corypheus was gone and the rifts sealed, everything would be simple. That maybe, just _maybe_ , they would have a chance at freedom, together, unfettered by the world and its problems. Dorian had always known better, but hoping felt so much better than the alternative.

“I’m going back to Minrathous when this is over, amatus,” Dorian said, the words spilling from his lips like wine from an overfilled glass. “I received a letter from the Magisterium. My father’s dead, most likely assassinated.”

“Dorian, I’m so sorry,” Vaxus said against his shoulder. “He wasn’t going to win an award for parenting, but…” He wrapped his arms around Dorian’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, so, so sorry.”

Dorian sat up, looking at his lover, holding his uninjured hand tightly. “It’s all a joke, all one great cosmic jest, isn’t it? I finally found a home, friends, _you_ , and…” He shook his head and Vaxus pulled him into an embrace.

His face was growing red with anger as he continued speaking, but he couldn’t staunch the words now that they’d begun. “You know, I honestly thought that one or both of us would die facing Corypheus. That would’ve been far, far too simple, though. No, we live to see ourselves become part of the game the power-hungry play. You saved the _world_ and now they look at you and the organization you built like it’s a piece of meat to be carved up and served for next Sunday’s supper!”

Vaxus smiled, caressing his cheek. “We’ll go and face them together. The two of us.”

Dorian sighed, shaking his head. “I had wanted some time before all of this… I’m afraid that I must return alone, amatus, as much as it pains me. I don’t have a great many friends in the Magisterium and you’ll be in danger; my enemies will use you against me. Besides, you have all of southern Thedas to keep together.”

“I don’t wish to continue as Inquisitor, Dorian, I want to be with _you_. I’m going to disband the Inquisition. We’ve served our purpose.” He stood, tugging Dorian up with him. “And damn the danger. I’d rather face it.”

“Vishante kaffas…” Dorian pulled him in for another kiss, tears stinging his eyes. “What have I done to deserve you, amatus? The things you say…”

Vaxus leaned back, grinning, his smile still tinged with remorse. “We shouldn’t allow this to spoil our time together. The Council could drag on for weeks. We have this much at least, even if you think you can keep me from Minrathous.”

Dorian chuckled, pressing his head against his lover’s shoulder. “As you wish. I have a gift for you, though, before it’s over. It should make things at least slightly easier.”

Vaxus took him by the hand, leading him to the bed and wrapping his arms around him like they used to when they were in the midst of saving the world.

“Not yet, Dorian,” he said between kisses. “Not yet.”


End file.
